101 Moments with Percy and Annabeth
by IItheoneandonlyII
Summary: This is 101 moments in Percy and Annabeth's life. From Umbrella to Aquarium to Cooking.
1. 101 Themes

101 moments in Percy and Annabeth's life here are the 101 themes

Umbrella

Cooking

House

Babysitting

Train

Forever

Love

Television

Married

Greek

Friend

Mortal

Bike

T-Shirt

Idiot

Betrayal

Jealous

Hyper

Book

Fish

Chalk

Computer

Cake

Bed

Pigtails

Twins

Family

Christmas

Muscle

Sushi

Spelunking

Monsters

Story time

Road Trip

Apple

Protective

Sunburn

Swim

Candy

Dress

Groceries

Dance

Youtube

Eyes

Aquarium

Party

Co-Worker

Night

Museum

Beard

Magnify

Steal

Sneaking

Amanda

Chris

Children

Hair

Sword

Strawberries

Hospital

Photo

Pen

Uncontrollable

Music

Job

Heels

Mom

Pans

Octopus

Math

Stuffed Animal

Blanket

Picnic

Rain

Hurt

Camera

Lazy

Teacher

Remote

Record

Beach

Walk

Sippycup

Diaper

Starbucls

Yoga

Alarm

Europe

Poseidon

Earings

Cardboard

Coo Coo Clock

Cereal

Six Flags

Prom

Office

Keys

Bowl

Catch

Cats

HURRAY!


	2. Umbrella

Umbrella

Annabeth

I stood in the corner of the strip mall drenched in rain water. The stores were already closed and my car broke down and I had no means of getting into a dry place. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Percy's number, "Percy, can you come pick me up from the strip mall? I'm soaked and my car broke down?"

"Uhh yeah sure… you're not stripping at a strip mall are you?"

"Don't be an idiot a strip mall is a series of shops laid out in the format of a line or square or any geometric shape."

"Ohh… Okay that makes so much more sense sure"

His innocence was defiantly endearing, but only when an idiotic girl didn't take advantage of it and flirt with him. Suddenly the rain stopped falling I looked up to see a black umbrella being held over my head I looked to my right and I saw a guy with brown hair and clear blue eyes. He smiled at me, "You looked cold and soaked through."

"Um yeah thank you, do I know you?"

"Probably not we go to the same school though I'm in your math class"

I looked at him for a couple of seconds, "Oh you're Trayton?"

"Yeah I sit behind you so you probably never saw me. Why are you out here in the rain?"

"I came to do some shopping but my car broke down and I can't get back to the dorms my boyfriend is going to come and pick me up though."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Is it that surprising? Am I just not girlfriend material?"

"No well um..." He was a stuttering blushing mess. Then I heard the familiar honk of Percy's car.

"Thanks for the umbrella though."

"Oh yeah no problem. See you Monday." I waved to him a quickly ran to Percy's car and slid into shotgun seat.

He had an irritated look on his face and he still managed to look cute. "Why is your face all constipated seaweed brain?"

"Who is that guy?"

"Oh Trayton he's in my math class." He hmmd as an answer.

* * *

"Annabeth you're super hot super hunky boyfriend is here!" of course that's how Isabella would let me know that Percy was here. She had a super bold personality.

"Hey Percy what's up?" He had his hands behind his back. "What do you have behind your back?"

He brought one hand to the back of his head ruffled his hair and gave me a smile. Then he handed me a gray umbrella. "It's for you so you don't stand drenched at strip malls, and so stupid boys don't flirt with you."

"Is Trayton the reason for this oh my gods seaweed brain. But thanks for the umbrella although I would prefer it to be sea green or something like that."

He shrugged and gave me a kiss, but he couldn't stay.

Isabella looked at the umbrella and laughed, "Is the boy jealous of Trayton? That's gold."

I rolled my eyes "He gets so itchy when ever boys talk to me or do something nice."

She looked at me oddly, "Pshh if I was Percy I'd lock you up in a chamber you're too gorgeous." In response I threw a pillow that was on my bed on her. She just laughed merrily. Gods…

* * *

**Review please new chapter will be up soon next one is cooking**


	3. Cooking

**Cooking**

**Annabeth**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

**OH MY FREAKING GODS! I did not expect that I'd like more reviews but whatever I'm happy with the two I got. And the number of views is crazy I thought I'd get one or two but man… So thank you all so much you have no idea without further ado here is Cooking:**

* * *

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Who could be cooking pancakes as far as I knew Percy couldn't cook and I defiantly couldn't cook. Or could he cook. I'd spent the night at the Blofis residence because Paul and Sally had taken a trip to Montauk and didn't trust Percy even though he was seventeen.

We stayed up most of the night just watching reruns of Doctor Who, I made him of course or we'd end up watching Finding Nemo on repeat. I've been through that already and I wasn't up to being scarred by 'just keep swimming just keep swimming' anymore.

I stretched and slipped out of bed, and re-did my falling out pony tail. I padded out into the small living room and into the kitchen. Percy was at the stove his bare back facing me with a little bow tied behind his waist and a strap over his neck. "Good morning Percy" He turned around and smiled at me. The idiot was shirtless but was wearing an apron.

"Hey sleepy head."

"You can cook?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that? I'm making pancakes and scrambled egg. Sit down."

"What's with the flowery pink apron?"

He looked down at the apron and chuckled, "It's my mom's apron but you know since you stole my shirt…"

I gave him a look, "You have plenty of other shirts, besides I prefer it to be apron less cooking if anyone is cooking for me."

"You mean other guys have cooked for you? Is it the Trayton guy who holds umbrellas for you? Oh he better watch it or else….." he went off muttering random things about strangling and running him through with Riptide. He turned back to the pancakes.

"Calm down no one has cooked for me except you and this one time." I got up and walked toward him, I pulled the little tie on the apron and slid the top over his head. I smiled appreciatively at his muscled back. I wrapped my arms around his mid section and laid my cheek on his back. "Hmmm I like this much better." I placed a small kiss on back.

He turned his head to the side and kissed the top of my head. Percy reached over and turned off the stove, he then rotated to face me and gave me his dazzling dimpled grin and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

After a good chunk of the morning spent kissing I finally got to taste Percy's cooking. Let me put it this way it was like an Angle laughing in my stomach, it was delicious. And if we ever do get to the permanent part of this relationship he can stay home and make food for me.

* * *

**Hey all so this is the second chapter um yeah read and review and follow or whatever to let me know I'm doing well. So I know how I'm doing it doesn't have to be lengthy and through just a simple 'good' will do too.**

**NEXT ONE: House**

**AND! To make this more interactive I'm gonna give you two options for the next one-shot and you can pick which one.**

**So option 1) Percy and Annabeth are house shopping**

**Option 2) Percy and Annabeth painting a room in their house**

**So in the reviews let me know which one I want to start as soon as possible, I'll check back in a couple of hours after I'm back home**

**~~Scarlet~~**


	4. House

**HURRAH! To answer questions from the reviews and I hate when authors do this cause it's like what in the name of Hades is going on? But since I'm a hypocrite and love to contradict myself I shall answer them**

**-Yes I will try to do 101 chapters, and with the themes with someone using them umm I'm gonna be mean and say No, BUT! If you PM with specifics I might say okay, and the thing with updated as of now it is summer break but school starts soon there won't be updates everyday but maybe like twice a week.**

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED YOUR SUPPORT IS JUST…I'm tearing up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mister Riordan does**

**It looked like most people wanted them painting and one person brought up the point that Annabeth would probably design their house**

* * *

**House**

**Annabeth**

I opened the can of light sea foam blue paint, Percy insisted on having the color scheme of our brand new house is blue and grey. Even though I wanted sea green I let him win this one argument. After 4 months of being married we decided that we needed a house, and I designed my dream house, well our dream house considering the obnoxiously huge pool and hot tub in the back yard, and an indoor pool. Oh Percy.

"Percy! Come on, this room isn't going to paint it's self."

"I'm coming, this stupid tarp AH AHHH ghhg, Annabeth a little help please." I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"What did you do- OH MY GODS, Percy how did you manage that?" he was on the bottom of the stairs wrapped up in the tarp on leg in the air the other awkwardly placed on the stair and both hands wrapped into the tarp. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore.

"Oh yes very funny Mrs. Jackson help me out of this death trap, gods forbid we are getting someone else to paint next time."

I got to him as fast as possible and sat down to un tangle him, "Good Gods Percy, how am I gonna trust you to paint the room if you can't even walk up the stairs"

He made a whining noise, "I tripped and got a boo boo and your mocking me without kissing me better."

"Aww my wittle baby here." I kneeled forward and kissed his nose. I pulled of the last part of the tarp and helped him up. "Okay let's get painting."

"You didn't kiss me," He gave his big pouty yes and brought out his lower lip. Then He pointed to his lips, "Right here Annabeth, you need to kiss me. Come on chop chop."

I rolled my eyes at his antics but placed a swift kiss on his lips, but he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. I pulled back and tapped his nose, "No paint first then we can do that." I winked at him and went back up the stairs.

This time I held the tarp.

Once we had the tarp laid out we got to painting. I held the roller and Percy had an enormous brush partly because I didn't trust him with the roller. After a solid 10 minute of painting I could tell Percy was getting bored.

He turned to me smiling holding the paint brush over his head. " Percy Jackson put that paint brush down do not flick paint on me!"

And of course he does the exact opposite of what I told him not to do he flicked light sea foam blue paint at me. I dunked the roller in paint and rolled it up his mid section. He cackled, yes Percy is capable of cackling, and said "You're gonna get it now."

Needless to say there wasn't much painting to be done after that, well we painted each other… but let's leave it at that.

* * *

**Alrighty the next theme is Babysitting so options**

**Percy is visiting Annabeth but Annabeth had to babysit Bobby and Mathew, he helps out…kinda**

**Annabeth has to babysit this one boy who is like 14 (i'll make up some reason as to why he can't stay alone) and the guy has a Crush on Annabeth then Percy shows up**

**~~Scarlet~~**


	5. Babysitting

**Alrighty guys it looks like most people picked option two for Babysitting. And I thank everyone who reviewed and took the time to read my story it means a lot to me. So let's get on with it shall we?**

**Also the thing with disabilities, I don't have time to research sorry, I have an SAT today so I'm just writing this**

* * *

**Babysitting**

**Matt**

"Mom I honestly don't get why a 14 year old needs a babysitter who is 3 years older than him."

"Sweetie it's not that I trust you, I just- I have my reasons. You can have Cameron over."

I looked at her wanting to continue the argument but in the end I just let it drop, "Fine what's the girls name?"

"Her name is Annabeth and she should be here." To her word the door bell rang, she walked into her room to get her shoes, "Matt, can you get that?"

I groaned, "Fine." I opened the door expecting a girl with thick red glasses, frizzy brown hair, and over sized shirts, but man she was hot. She had blonde hair that was in perfect curls, she had tan skin, and gray eyes. She was dressed in jean shorts and a light blue flowy shirt.

She smiled, "Hey, is this the Carter residence are you Matt, and is Mrs. Carter home?"

I opened my mouth to say yes, yes, and yes, but it came out something like this, "Uh gha hmmm?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm gonna take that as a yes and come in."

My mom came out just then saving me from embarrassing myself even more."Oh you must be Annabeth?"

She nodded, "Yes that's me, I have a favor to ask though. Is it okay if my friend comes over a little later?"

"Yes dear that's okay. I'll be home a little after 11."

"Of course Mrs. Carter."

"Bye, Matt. Bye, Annabeth."

"Alright what do we do?" She looked at me questioningly.

I shrugged, "My friend is going to come over soon, babe."

"Um, did you just call me babe?"

"Yes I did got a problem totsi?"

"I actually do have problem your three years younger than me and on top of that I'm not interested."

I was about to answer when the door bell rang again, Annabeth raised her eyebrow, "It's my friend Cameron."

She nodded and went into the living room. "Hey Cameron."

"Oh hey Matt, I can't believe your mom got you a babysitter that's hilarious."

"Yeah, yeah you won't be laughing when you see her."

"Why? Is she that ugly?" We walked into the living room to see Annabeth on her phone.

She looked up at the both of us, "Oh are you Cameron? I'm Annabeth the babysitter."

"We'll be in my room."

Cameron and I both ran up the stairs into my room, and then Cameron decided to speak, "Dang, she's hot."

"Yeah, I know right?" As if there wasn't enough going the door bell again, "Who is it?" I turned to Cameron he just shrugged in response.

We both went back down the stairs, so much work, once we got downstairs we saw a guy about 18 talking to Annabeth, he had black hair and green eyes and was tanned and toned.

Cameron turned to me, "Who is this kid?"

"He doesn't look like a kid bro."

"Well no, let's go find out."

"Umm Annabeth, who is he?' I asked gesturing to the guy.

The guy smiled, and according to girls my age the boy would be considered hot stuff. "I'm Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend, and you're Matt right?"

I nodded with my mouth open; I looked over at Cameron he had the same expression on his face.

"So," he looked at the both of us, "you want to watch a movie with us or something?"

I nodded incoherently, I wasn't sure what to say.

* * *

So no I wasn't expects the super hot babysitter to have "super hot" boyfriend. I most certainly was not expecting there stupid couple jokes and giggles, and Yeah one day we would be together.

* * *

**I know just kill me now it sucks butt, like for real I'm just kinda not in the mood I did fairly well on the SAT 1620 for a 9th grader this isn't the official thing yes i know. I wasn't expecting to get yelled at for it though. I don't know why I wrote that perhaps because you don't know me?**

**Anyway the next one is Train**

**First option: Annabeth and Percy fighting a monster through a train from a Mortal's point of view.**

**Second Option: Annabeth and Percy (AU) meeting on the train. (No Greek Gods and stuff just two people and a hilariously unlikely meeting) **

**Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review **

**OH OH before that I have another one-shot collection I want to do, let me know if you want to know what it's about I'll start it once I hit 10 chapters on this one.**

**~~Scarlet~~**


	6. Train

**Disclaimer I do not own PERCY JACKSON**

**Well not a lot of people reviewed, with which option you wanted which is...meh... So I'm gonna write the one I want but you all hats it it'll take it down tomorrow and put the other up along with the next one.**

**HAZZAH AU**

* * *

**Train**

**Annabeth**

I took in large gulps of air as I jumped on to the subway. Annabeth Chase always prepared, always ready, son to be architect was late. Who would've though? I grabbed onto the nearest poll to steady myself and leaned back on it closing my eyes.

Just as the door was about to close a bag was logged in between forbidding them from closing. A man running full speed jumped in through the hole, while grabbing the bag out of the way. Before I could even register what was happening he rammed straight into me.

I'm no ballerina I lost my balance and threw my arms around Jumpy Guy's neck, and one of his arms wrapped around my waist the other grabbed the poll. Since he rammed into me with so much force and then immediately grabbed the poll we spun around it two or three times.

Once we came to a stop I was hold onto his neck with Jumpy Guy holding me like he was tipping me after a dance one hand hold tightly onto the poll, I hesitantly opened one of my eye then I opened another eye to see a man about my age looking down at me in complete aw.

He was good looking to say the least; he had raven black hair that was all over the place, startling sea green eyes with blue, gold, and silver specks. They were gorgeous. Don't even get me started on his lips; they were full, pink, and pouty. Kill me now.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, and immediately a faint red color spread across Jumpy Guy's checks, seeing him blush made me blush, "Can I stand up now?" I cringed at how irritated and snobby I sounded.

He frowned but stood me up letting go of the poll. "I'm really sorry, I have to submit my photos today and if missed this I would of lost my job, and my friend made me stay out last night his girlfriend broke up with him he was heartbroken and I had to drive him home he was majorly drunk of course I didn't drink I don't drink alcohol makes my tongue itchy and I have the tolerance of a 14 year old girl not.." He continued babbling I couldn't get a word in so I did the next best thing I smacked him across the check. He looked taken back, "Umm I said I was sorry and it really-"Before he could start babbling again I put my hand over his mouth.

"It's okay, it's fine I was late too." He blew out a puff of air and it hit my face in a minty fresh cloud, and I realized we were still standing chest to chest. I pulled back to hold onto a different poll, but I was pulled back into him.

He pointed to our bags and scarves which were tangled together, he smiled," I'll get it I'm a master at knots I like fishing, I don't eat sea food it's just fun to fish, what's your name?"

I was still skeptical of this guy he rams into me and starts blabbering like a seal. "Annabeth, my name is Annabeth."

"Oh cool you're gorgeous," he paused for a second and blushed, "I mean your name is gorgeous, yeah your name not you, well you're gorgeous too but I mean your name… yeah I'm just going to stop now" I didn't know how to answer I just laughed. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

To put him out of his misery I asked, "What's your name?"

He looked shocked, "Oh um my name its Percy yeah you can call me Percy."

The train came to halt and our bags and scarves were untangled, I turned to Percy, "Alright bye." He waved good byes.

The rest of the day I couldn't keep my thoughts away from him, something about his blushing, and stuttering, and just the way he smiled had me hooked. I guess I had a dopey smile on my face as I walked out because Christine, the secretary, gave me an odd look.

Once I got home I took out my phone and called Thalia, "Hey Thalia."

"Sup, Annabeth?"

"I ran into this guy on the subway… and gosh, he was hot."

She laughed, "Great hook me up." Thalia could easily get any guy she wanted she had the one guy that I thought I was in love with.

"Thalia you're engaged, and you're getting married in like 2 months."

She scoffed, "Details, anyway what's so special about him? Is he better than that other guy you liked?"

I never told her I had a huge crush on Luke, because I was happy for the both of them and looking back on it me and Luke would never have a practical relationship. "I don't know he just made me all tingly."

"Did you even get his number idiot?"

"Umm…"

"You idiot, gosh aren't you supposed to be the brainiac? I cannot believe you we could've gotten married together."

"Thalia that's impossible he wouldn't propose to me in two months and I'm your maid of honor. Alright I gotta go shower."

"Peace"

I threw my phone onto the bed and pulled out my hair tie and slipped my blouse over my head and slid down my pants, as I crumpled them up to throw them in the laundry basked I felt a paper in the pockets. I reached in and I saw a business card. It said Peruses Jackson, his number, his occupation email, and everything.

I had no idea I was texting him until he replied with 'Annabth?'

I forgot about taking a shower all together, he asked me to hang out at the beach with him tomorrow because the weather would reach the higher seventies, that's better than some summers.

* * *

"Hey Percy."

He turned around to face me, he was dressed in bright white swim shorts and a plain blue v neck. "Oh hey Annabeth, are you ready for the adventure of your lifetime?"

"Why am I feeling scared?"

He rolled his eyes, "We're not going to jump into an active volcano, we're going snorkeling."

I laughed at that, Percy was brought up in Australia so he had the accent and him saying 'snorkeling' was hilariously cute.

He frowned, "What? I don't get it?"

In response I just patted his shoulder, "Alright let's do this." He jogged over to one of the umbrellas near bye and I followed him. He dug around in one of the bags and brought out a snorkeling tube and goggles. "We don't need the whole suites and everything?"

He shook his head, "Nah it's not deep down."

All I'm saying about that day is that not only is cute because of his innocence, he is extremely sexy without a shirt.

* * *

**So there you are the next one is Forever and yepp**

**Also TRIVIA: In what book of the Percy Jackson series do we first meet Blackjack?**

**I have no prize ideas sorry but you get a virtual cookie (::) that's a cookie I promise. **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**~~Scarlet~~**


	7. Forever

**Hello Good Peeps, ha ha so most people liked it which is a relief because I have I am busy and also before I get to the story congratulations to wisegilxseaweedbrain, pjo-guardgeek, artemisapollo97, optimisticbrat, and sarcasticallyme, for getting the question right , here are your cookie (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Pjo-guardgeek, go read her (I'm assuming you're a girl by your music choices sorry no offense if you aren't) stories and favorite or comment her a Happy Birthday.**

**I already know this one shot is gonna be short but TALLY HO!**

* * *

**Forever**

**Annabeth**

In the 7 years Percy and I have been together we've talked about forever a lot, and in my mind I'm ready for that forever. We're 23 and we live in a nice apartment with stable jobs, and I want to bring it up, but maybe it'll happen.

That's what I kept telling myself, even on days Percy had to stay late at work, or couldn't come home and was spending the night at his colleague's house. Lately all I felt was the growing distance, it's been so long since our Friday movie nights, or our taco Tuesdays. As I was thinking about this the door opened and Percy came in. I stood up, "Hey Percy."

He looked at me and smiled, "Hey, I'm so tired, can I have a hug?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his close to me, and buried my nose in his neck standing on my tippy toes. I heard him sigh and press a kiss to my temple. He pulled back and looked at me, I looked back at him, "Why were you late today?"

He looked away from me to the T.V, "Oh you know work the manatee rehabilitation was today and I had to supervise and stuff."

I could tell he wasn't telling the truth because he wasn't telling the truth because he wasn't looking at me, and I called his office earlier, and he left work earlier than usual. This was the fifth time this happened, was this the end? Did he find someone better than me but was too scared to tell me?

"Percy," I wanted to tell him that he was lying and that if he was cheating on me he should leave but he looked so tired and I didn't know, "just, just go to sleep."

He smiled and held out his hand, "are you coming?" I shook my head he stood up and dragged me into the bedroom with him. I was already wearing sweat pants and a tangtop so I slid into bed. Percy came in and sat next to me and looked down, I was about to open my eyes but he started talking.

"I love you Annabeth, I know you're asleep and I've told you so many time, I just want you to know I'll always love you but…" I wanted to scream at him to finish his sentence, but he just kissed my forehead and rolled over.

Soon he was in a bliss full sleep, while I sat awake thinking about what he was going to say? Was he not in love with me like he used to be did he just like me like a best friend, or sister?

* * *

The next morning by the time I woke up Percy was already gone but he made breakfast and left a note:_ Hey Annabeth, I'm gonna be home early dress all fancy wear a dress please for me? Love always, Percy_

I couldn't help it I smiled, so maybe it wasn't over between us. The whole day at work I kept thinking about the note, and for once what I was going to wear. I left a little after lunch so I would have time to get ready. I decided to wear a midnight blue dress and put my hair back in a bun, with small diamond earings. I was ready.

Percy came home around 4:30 and got dressed in black slacks and a dark charcoal grey t-shirt. He looked great, he walked toward me and smile, "You look great Annabeth."

"Thanks you look pretty good too."

In response he just gave me his dimpled, all teeth showing smile and said, "It's a surprise so here let me put this on you.

We both go in the car and drove about fifteen minutes in dead silence. Once we got to the mysterious place, Percy helped me out of the car and led me a little while before he stopped walking the both of us. He pulled off the blind fold and infront of me stood my dream house. The one I've been sketching since I was twelve and finished with 2 years ago. Percy turned to me, "This is your dream house right? I've seen you sketching, I photo copied the blue print and got a builder and a site and everything. For the past year and a half this was the special project."

"Oh my gods Percy this is incredible!"

"Oh yea one more thing," I turned to face him as he got down on one knee, "Will you marry me and be with me forever?"

* * *

**She obviously said no guys (Sarcasm)**

**Next one is Love**

**Follow Favorite and Review**

**~~Scarlet~~**


	8. Love

**Okay I can already tell you this one-shot is gonna be total crap, I have no idea what I'm gonna write so I'm gonna put up two today and hopefully the other one wont suck. So TALLY HO! **

**Love**

**Percy**

* * *

There was no question that I loved her, why couldn't I just tell her? Was I just afraid of rejection? Or did my fear mean that something bad was going to happen?

I looked over at Annabeth she was sitting next to me enjoying a documentary on Michael Angelo. Maybe I should just pop the question now? I wasn't even sure how to go about it.

Should I ask her on a date? Aren't we already on a date though, did she want flowers and chocolate? I'd planned plenty of dates for me and Annabeth but something about this one made me feel nervous and sweaty palmed.

Just then the best idea hit me, "Hey Annabeth," I poked her on her cheek, she turned to look at me, "You want to go to the beach tomorrow?"

She shrugged; "Sure," she immediately turned back to the documentary.

* * *

The next day at the beach I found the best spot, there was no one nearby, the sun hit in the perfect way, and it was close to the shore. "Hey Percy, oh are we having like a beach picnic? Cool."

She sat down on the blanket next to me and crossed her legs and smiled up at me. "Percy are you just going to sit there or are we going to talk and eat?"

I snapped out of my internal and partially external drooling, "Oh right, I brought chicken subs, grapes, and sparkling water with a twist of lemon."

"That sounds amazing," she reached over me to grab the basket and laid out all the food, "What are we doing today? Or are we just going to lay here and talk?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's a surprise just eat and then I'll show you." She looked at me skeptically but ended up eating her sandwich and then promptly refusing to get in the water, and forbidding me from getting in. So for thirty minutes we talked and lay in the sun.

Soon we were both underwater in a bubble I created floating near a small coral reef. Annabeth was looking at the reef in fascination, this was the first time I'd taken Annabeth to see the coral reefs. I turned to her, "I love you.'

She turned and looked at me, "What?"

"Oh um, I mean I love water, yeah water is my thing he he."

She smiled a slow smile and said, "I Love you too." Then leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

**Follow, Favorite, and Review**

**~~Scarlet~~**


	9. Television

**TALLY HO!**

* * *

**Television**

**Annabeth**

It was the perfect day to stay in and watch movies, rain was falling, we had the entire set of Harry Potter movies, and Percy was shirtless. I looked over at him he was lounging lazily with one leg propped up on the coffee table.

He turned to me and smiled and pulled me in closer, and I laid my head on his chest. "This is awesome."

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "That seems very un- Annabeth like thing to say."

"Shut up, your seaweed brainess is rubbing off on me."

In response he just laughed and pulled me in closer and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"You missed Percy," he have me a questioning look, I just wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on his lips.

He groaned and pulled me closer and pressed me down into the sofa kissing me harder. I ran my hands up and down his chest, his hands slid down to my shirt to pull it over my neck. Just as it slipped off my head and onto the floor the front door opened, Percy looked at me scared he lunged for the shirt and I slipped it on.

Paul and Sally walked into me and Percy watching the title screen of Harry Potter sitting on opposite sides of the sofa. Sally smiled at the both of us, "You guys want something to eat?" Percy just shook his head furiously and I gave her a smile, but it probably turned into a grimace.

She shrugged and walked back into her study with Paul after her.

Percy let out a huge breath, "That was close oh my gods."

"I know, I thought they were staying out all night?"

He shrugged, "They were supposed to be staying out all night at this writer's convention but I don't know."

"Ugh let's just watch Harry Potter."

* * *

**I have a new story idea this one is official, so I recently saw the movie Beastly with Venessa Hudgens and Alex Pettyfer. Yeah I don't know but I'm obsessed for some odd reason…I'm an odd girl, BUT that's beside the point I will be putting up the first chapter late tonight or tomorrow.**

**I don't expect and Follows, Favorites, or Reviews this one kind of sucked and had no plot what so ever but yeah**

**~~Scarlet~~**


	10. Married

**On we go**

* * *

Married

Mathew

When I met Annabeth Chase in Advanced Chemistry, I was in love or something like that. Then she was in mathletes on my team, and I feel a little harder. Soon we had regular practice sessions together. When she went missing the second semester, and most of junior year I worried, but it seemed like no one else cared for the gorgeous, brainy blond.

On the first day back from Christmas brake I saw her by her locker taking out book and putting them into her bag, I had to say hi. "Annabeth, hi, um where were you?"

She turned look at me and I noticed a scar running up her neck, a bruise on her cheek bone, and a cut on her forehead, she laughed but there was certain sadness in her eyes, "It's complicated, but mostly everything is better now."

"Oh that's good, where did you get all those cuts?"

"Oh these I got jumped a couple days ago, no biggie."

"Annabeth are you sure that doesn't look like something that should be left a lone."

"Mathew just- it's okay I promise," she sighed and closed her locker and turned the other way.

"Hey, I didn't mean to pry, sorry, so are you going to continue mathletes? We are gonna get creamed by Tribeca Prep if you don't."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure this year has been rough and I- yeah I will actually maybe it'll help keep my mind off of things."

"Great, what do you have first period?"

"Umm AP Physics what about you?"

"Oh me too, who's your teacher? I have Mrs. Reynolds"

"Oh cool," she looked down at the paper she was holding, "yeah me too."

"Is everything okay you seem a little out of it?"

She sighed,"Yeah… summer was hard, what colleges have you applied to so far?"

"Oh well I got into San Francisco State."

She smiled, "Really? Me too."

* * *

- 5 years later-

I was laying in my apartment watching re-runs of Doctor Who when my doorbell rang. I got up to open the door and there stood Annabeth and her despicable boyfriend Percy.

That's right we kept in touch after college, and I found out junior year she had a boyfriend and she was sure to get married to him.

Percy smiled at me, "Het Mathew, what's up?"

Annabeth looked ready to explode of excitement, "We're getting married! 9 more months! Percy proposed to me 5 days ago! Isn't it awesome?"

I tried to fake a smile, "Yeah, ha ha, congratulations."

* * *

_9 months later_

I was sitting at one of the tables; Annabeth and Percy were officially married. Right now they were having their first dance. Annabeth looked absolutely gorgeous, and I had to admit Percy looked handsome.

Both their families were the weirdest but I could defiantly tell were their both got their looks. In the end I was completely jealous of Percy he got the girl of my dreams but she was so happy with Percy I just couldn't be mad

I smiled at them both and got up to leave their marriage.

* * *

**Meow **


	11. Greek

**ON WE GO**

* * *

**Greek**

**Clara Mark**

When you're reaching the end of being young and you hit 26 you start to wonder where your special someone is. Especially when your younger sister is getting married. It was one of those days where I questioned my existence what I meant for the world when he walked. I worked at a little furniture store as the official interior planner and manager. He walked right to desk where I stood probably getting drool everywhere.

He was gorgeous to say the least. He had silky looking raven black hair, sea green eyes as beautiful as the Calm Ocean, and lithe and muscular arms. Perfection in one human being. He placed both his hands on the desk and I discreetly looked at his left hand. No ring!

He smiled showing off two perfect dimples on his slightly stubbled face, "Do you have any Greek inspired furniture?"

I was completely thrown off by this, who wanted Greek furniture? Well if he wanted I would help him. "We don't have any in stock at the moment but we can look on the store's manager catalog and order what you would like, but it would be rather expensive."

He frowned, "How expensive are we talking, I'm willing to spend money but not a ton."

"How much of your house are you furnishing?"

He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck, might I add it was not only really sexy but undeniably cute? "The whole house actually top to bottom. Dining room, Living room, Master bedroom, 3 guest rooms, media and game room, and yeah everything."

"Oh for all that it'll be at least 750,000." How rich was this guy and what did he do for a living and why is he furnishing a house top to bottom?

He let out a breath, "Okay that's not a lot, so when can we meet to look at the catalog?"

"I don't even know your name phone and phone number and-"his phone started to ring, he looked at me apologetically and slid his phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Hey Thalia… I'm at a store… no I will not buy you 9 tubs of cool whip I'm at a furniture store… I don't flirt… shut up…keep her distracted… Soon… I'm nervous…She's been jumpy recently… yeah you're right I guess… okay I'll get the darn cool whip for Zeus sake." He turned back to me, "Sorry that was my eccentric cousin."

"It's no problem so you name and number?"

"Oh right, listen can I give you my card? I need to get to Wal Mart soon."

"Oh yeah sure." I was kind of excited to so Google him, maybe he was an underwear model?

He placed a card on my desk, "Thank you so much." And ran out the door. I looked at the card it said Percy Jackson, CEO of Sea Searchers Inc. Oh so he was a business man? I turned to computer and Googled Sea Searchers Inc. It read:_ Sea Searchers Inc. was founded solely by the youngest CEO Percy Jackson, age 25, to help clean up the sea and find cleaner ways to create energy and help endangered species._

Then I opened up Facebook to see if he had one, he didn't but he had a fan page for some reason. I opened it up to see a bunch of pictures of Percy in various poses and out fits. In the most recent one that the fan posted was of Percy wearing a plain light green button up with black slacks, a belt, and leather shoes. He had on a hard hat and was holding up papers pointing at something. I scrolled down to see more. In the next one he was wearing a suite and it looked professional so it must have been in magazine. He had on a black suite with a light blue button up underneath and a black tie. His hear was slightly gelled back but little pieces escaped, making him more real.

The next picture nearly made me pass out, it was him shirtless standing with two beautiful girls. He had on bright white board shorts which made his tan pop. He had a perfectly sculpted eight pack. Broad shoulders and a slim waist with a perfect 'V'. His hair was messy and all over the place and on top of the dark halo of hair rested a pair of green sunglasses. One of the girls was standing closer to him She was model gorgeous without looking mal nourished. She had blonde curls falling past her shoulders and was looking up at Percy. The other girl was beautiful too; she had brown hair, and a darker skin tone, possibly Native American decent.

I continued looking through his pictures there was a bunch of pictures with the blonde girl towards the beginning, and it turns out the blonde girls name is Annabeth Chase, Head architect at Warner and Clafe Architectural Firm.

So I opened up another tab of Google and typed in their names together Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, I clicked on the first article. This is what it read:_ Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase broken up? Previously these two have been seen cuddling and kissing, now we rarely see them together. Is it splitsvile?_

So he was single?

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

I met with Percy in a little Italian restaurant, when I walked in he was eating some pasta. He smiled when he saw me, "Hey, um I'm sorry I had to leave all rushed, I never even caught your name."

"Oh right, sorry my name is Clara Mark."

"Oh okay nice to meet you sit down, sorry I didn't wait I was in a hurry to get out of the house and I was hungry so I ordered."

"That's fine, so you want to go over the catalog here? I found a couple of bedroom pieces."

"That's awesome, is the bed King sized?"

"Yes, but Mr. Jackson, there is a deal running if you buy something in store you get two rooms free, instead of the catalog."

He took a bite of his pasta, "Well I really wanted my house to be Greek themed, are there any other promotions with the catalog?"  
Why was he so persistent on Greek theme? "Sure I can check for you Mr. Jackson."

"Can you not call me Mr. Jackson, just call me Percy."

For the next two hours we discussed different promotions, prices, and furniture. Since I was also the stores interior decorator I offered to decorate the house for him once the basic furniture is in place.

"Well that would be amazing, I'm not really the artistic one, our house isn't done being built yet."

Just then the little bell above the door tinkled, I looked up to see a girl wearing a Green day t-shirt with silver parka. She looked at the back of Percy's head and walked toward us. As the girl got closer I realized she was about 15 or 16. She stood behind Percy leaned down close to his year and said something. He turned around halfway saw the girl and smiled, "Thalia? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Wisconsin or something?"

"Oh I took some time off, and I decided to come and help you pick out some furniture."

"Thank the Gods, sit down," he scooted over then he turned to me, "Clara, this is Thalia my cousin, Thalia this Clara the furniture and interior decorating person."

Thalia rolled her eyes at the description of my job but smiled. "So what's the theme?"

He smiled, "Greek"

* * *

We were pretty much done figuring out what we wanted and it was 6:00 and Thalia had left a while back. Percy stood and so did I, "Thank you so much for spending the time." He leaned in and gave me huge hug; I wrapped my arms around him and tried not to groan from pleasure. His abdomen pressed firmly against mine, it felt good.

Just as we were pulling away he was yanked from me by a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes the same one from the pictures on his fan page. She looked much prettier in person,and much more mad. "What do you think you're doing?"

He turned to the girl, "Annabeth? Nothing." He slid closer to me covering her view to the table. "It's just business stuff."  
"Percy don't you dare lie to me, I called your PA and she said you didn't even come into work today and now you swapping saliva with this hag?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Annabeth calm down it's not what you think I swear. It was strictly business and the hug was completely platonic."

She scoffed, " I would believe it if you haven't been acting so odd recently. Leaving work early, coming home late, being all distant with me, when was the last time we spent a good time together?"

"Annabeth listen-"

"No don't talk to me I'll listen when you have a reasonable response." She was about to leave, but he grabbed her hand and spun her into him and wrapped both arms around her and planted his lips on her. I could practically see the tension melting off the both of them, for once I was happy the restaurant was all empty. I cleared my throat.  
They pulled away and Percy smiled and Annabeth, she rolled her eyes, but I could tell she wanted to smile. Percy sighed, "fine I'll show you it was supposed to be a surprise but," he pulled out his phone and showed her something.

She gasped and looked at him, he smiled down at her, "It's our house."

* * *

I did not see that one coming he'd never mentioned a fiancé, girlfriend, or a wife. But he was in love with Annabeth and I did furnish and decorate the house but I didn't see Percy as much as I saw Annabeth, because she was an Architect and had some ideas. So the entire time it was just a sore reminder of how I couldn't have a chance with Percy.

* * *

**~~Scarlet~~**


	12. Friend

**TALLY HO**

* * *

**Friend**

**Annabeth**

* * *

Isn't your best friend supposed to know when you like them? Well I guess not because Percy can't seem to figure it out. Every time I look at him he's in his own world worrying about what the prophesy says and not what people say. I could tell him right now that I liked him and he wouldn't care. It just makes me wonder at times is this even worth it. But then he'll look at me and smile and say something so ridiculous yet meaningful, and well I'm a goner.

* * *

**Alright sorry for the long absence but I was getting used to highschool and this thing is more of a drabble yes I am sorry but from now on you can expect a new chapter either every Friday Saturday or Sunday **

**~~Scarlet~~**


	13. Mortal

**Well On we go I guess**

* * *

**Mortal**

**Annalisa Chatt**

* * *

The day I found out Annabeth Chase was my junior year roommate I wasn't exactly excited, but I soon realized it was a major plus. She was an amazing person; she had amazing taste in music, and was ridiculously smart. To top it all off she had the looks of a model, well she had scars but that only added to her character. The negatives well she's a Greek geek, and completely OCD, I could keep talking about how amazing she was but the day we met was much more interesting.

* * *

-9 months ago-

I looked at the number on the door room 335, and underneath it said welcome to Annabeth Chase and Annalisa Chatt, I groaned a little in annoyance great I got the OCD neat freak. I knocked on the door to see if she was here yet. "One second" A voice came back.

After about two seconds she opened the door looking slightly dishelved but ready for action, she smiled warmly, "you must be Annalisa, and I'm Annabeth. I already picked up your key for you, and you can choose which bed you want first."

She opened the door wider for me to walk in; she grabbed one of my bags on the floor to help me drag it in. I walked in and scanned the room it was a good sized room, there was weird rumors that the higher you went up each year the smaller the rooms would be, but it wasn't true at all.

I pointed to the one on the left, "I'll take this one."

She smiled, "Cool I'll be right back I need to get my bags."

"Do you need any help?"

"I got it, thanks though."

5 minutes later I heard a knock at the door, the doors obviously locked automatically because "we're all irresponsible teenagers." I got up to the open the door and well I was pleasantly surprised. There stood a guy with black hair, and sea green eyes and muscles, I mean who can complain?

He raised his eyebrows expectantly, "Can I come in?"

I looked at him weirdly, "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Percy; I'm helping Annabeth with her bags."

"Right sorry come one in." He walked in and dropped the bags on the floor and looked around.

"So your Annabeth's roommate?"

"Umm, yeah, who are you? I mean I know you're Percy but who are you?"

"I'm Annabeth's boyfriend; you'll see a lot of me don't worry."

* * *

-5 Months ago-

True to his word I did see him a lot, once again I couldn't complain, not only was he really good looking he had a personality to mach. It was really fun to hang out with Percy and Annabeth.

Some days it was just downright weird. It was getting late and I was still in the library studying so I decided to go back to my dorm. I UN locked the door to a horrific scene. Percy was shirtless (if you ask me that was okay) but he was on top of a close to naked Annabeth ravaging her neck like some animal. What about Annabeth you ask, well she was going at it too; attacking his jaw like it was a freaking jawbreaker.

I cleared my throat UN naturally loud, they both sprang a part, and since Percy is a total klutz he fell off the bed and onto the floor , he looked at me with his eyes wide and I could do nothing but laugh and close the door behind me.

Annabeth finally spoke up after a solid three minutes of my laughing, "you're not going to tell right?"

I shook my head, "of course not… you were using protection right?"

Percy's entire face turned red, "We weren't gonna go that far." He got up and fixed his belt and grabbed his shirt off the floor. "I'm gonna go now…. Bye Annabeth, bye Annalisa."

* * *

-1 month ago-

At times it was downright scary. I was getting ready for bed with a book and fuzzy pajamas, as Percy and Annabeth burst in with… a baseball bat and a carrot? They were bloody and scarred but had smiles on their face.

I rushed out of bed, "Are you guys okay?"

Annabeth and Percy smiled, "Of course."

"No you're not! Should I get a first aid kit? Go get the nurse or something?"

Annabeth shook her head, "Calm down Annalisa, just get the first aid kit we got it.

* * *

**This is this, and yeah again you can expect an update either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday... I highly doubt it'll be any earlier. But yah know if it is PARTAY!**


	14. Bike

**Bike**

**Annabeth:**

**(If you haven't read my one shot named Train its part of this collection, you kinda have to read it to get this it's kinda like a continuation type thing LES GO!)**

* * *

I looked over at Percy he was laying on the sand next to me on the towel he laid out on the warm sand. He kept looking up at the sky as he spoke, "so did you have fun?"

I smiled as I looked over at him, "Yeah, the reefs, the fishes, it was all so amazing."

He sat up and turned to face me, "Can I say something?" I nodded, "You're so uptight." He gave me a small smile mischief in his eyes.

I frowned, "No I'm not."

He smiled even wider making me blush a little, "You really are though, I mean come on you have a freaking timetable you follow. That's so weird."

I shook my head, "No Percy, it's normal, you just live your life a different way."

He pursed his lips, "No I live my life the normal way you're just really uptight." He stretched out the word way while leaning forward.

"You're too reckless you've blown up what 8 schools?"

He blushed, "No not eight, I've blown up 1 but I've been kicked out of 8 schools."

I rolled my eyes, "You sound so proud weirdo." In response he just laughed. The rest of the day we spent walking down the pier buying random things, and taking tons of pictures.

We neared a little shot on the corner, it was a bike rental shop, and before I knew it Percy was walking in that direction. "Percy, where are you going?"

"To the bike shop, let's ride for a little bit."

"Umm I don't think that's a god idea I need to get home."

He pouted, "It's only like 7:00"

I sighed, "Well yes but, I just need to get home I have work tomorrow."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "No you don't tomorrow is Sunday. Why don't you want to ride a bike, I don't get it."

I blew out a puff of air in defeat, and looked down as I mumbled, "I never learned how to ride a bike."

I looked up to find him staring at me with his eyes wide, and then he said, "What? Why? I'm gonna teach you now c'mon!"

"Percy, no I don't really want to, can we just go watch a movie or something?"

"No way!" He all but screamed. "You don't get it, it feels amazing to ride a bike, the wind in your face, and you feel free, like a bird. Don't you want to feel like a bird?"

I shook my head, "No thank you, I like feeling like a human."

"Oh come on Annabeth it'll be fun I promise, snorkeling was fun right?"

Great he got me with the stupidly cute pouty face and his amazing accent. I had to give in, "ugh fine."

"Yes! Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and ran toward the bike rental shop.

* * *

Soon we were both equipped with helmets and bikes. I had a red bike and a bright pink helmet; yes I know ideal Percy had a Green bike and a yellow helmet, so it made me feel a little better because we would look equally ridiculous. We walked our bikes toward the bike trail, and Percy slipped on his helmet, wait never mind he looked perfectly fine with a bright yellow helmet. In fact he looked better that fine.

He turned to me as I buckled the clip under my chin, "You ready?" He leaned his bike against a tree, and turned to me."

I took a deep breath, "Let her rip."

He grabbed the back of the bike seat, "Okay start pedaling." I moved my legs up and down. "Good faster, faster, faster." I kept pumping my legs and turning the handles according to the turns. Soon Percy was next to me on his bike, wait what? He let go of me already?

I turned to him, "When did you let go?"

He threw his head back a little and laughed, "a couple minutes ago, see I told you it was fun."

I don't know about it being fun or whatever all I know is that there was definitely something special about Percy and with the sun setting behind his head he just looked amazing. What a shallow though, not only that but… I don't know today was just… amazing.

* * *

**Well i guess so much for the schedule but yeah sorry i hope this is ****sufficient ALSO IF ANYONE HAS FINISHED THE HOUSE OF HADES AND WOULD LIKE TO FANGIRL PM me or something... or not... thats okay too. **


	15. T-Shirt

**GUESS WHAT? An Update again? What is this?**

* * *

**T-Shirt**

**Sally**

* * *

It was supposed to be a peaceful Sunday when, Percy's voice filled the apartment, "Mom! Where is my white t-shirt with the blue stripes?"

I got up from the sofa to search through Percy's room for his shirt. I opened the door to find him in his closet with shirt thrown all over the place."Percy? What have you done? Why can't you wear another shirt?"

He stuck his head out of the closet, and looked at me, "But mom."

I rolled my eyes, "Stop being such a child Percy just wear a shirt."

"Mommy, please can you help me find it?"

"Fine I'll look in the dryer, but please clean all this up."

I searched through the clothes in the dryer and the ones in the washer, the shirt was nowhere to be found, I even searched through the dirty clothes hamper, and it wasn't in there either.

I went back into Percy's room to tell him I couldn't find the shirt. Percy was in the process of picking up shirts off the floor he turned to me, "Did you find it?"

I shook my head, "Percy just pick a different one."

"Mom I'm going out with Annabeth, and that's her favorite shirt, please you gotta help me find it, please."

"Annabeth won't care if you're dressed in your special white shirt or not, she just wants to spend the day with you."

"I know but still, please?"

Just as I was about to reply an Iris Message shimmered into view, Annabeth was sitting on a bed with papers around her and a pen stuck in her hair. "Percy I don't think we can go out today, I have a test on Monday and I need to study."

Percy frowned, "Oh well I… wait a second! Isn't that my shirt?"

I looked closer at the shirt, it did look really big and baggy on her, and it certainly looked like Percy's shirt. Annabeth blushed and started shaking her head, "No Percy this is my shirt."

I decided to speak up now, "Annabeth I'm pretty sure that is Percy's shirt."

She turned and looked at me, "Mrs. Jackson- umm- I didn't- umm- hi."

I laughed at her stuttering response, "How many times have I told you to call me Sally?"

Percy frowned, "See even my mom says so that's my shirt! Why did you take it?" Annabeth blushed even more; I decided I would put her out of her misery by answering for her.

I turned to look at Percy, "You said it yourself, Percy, its Annabeth's favorite shirt."

He looked confused then a slow smile creeped up onto his face, he turned to look at Annabeth, "Is my wise girl getting all sentimental?"

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up you dork."

Percy just laughed, "I'm coming over you need a break from all this studying." Annabeth smiled and sliced her hand through the mist. Percy turned to me, "You know what they say about mom's finding everything must be true."

I smiled, "Have fun Percy, but remember not too much fun"

Percy blushed, and grabbed a shirt off his bead.

* * *

**So thats that, mmmm and whats next? Idiot oh sweet lord Poseidon what am i gonna do? Leave suggestions please **

**Also there was some questions in the reviewing place i thought i'd answer them real quick**

**Okay there was one nevermind**

** Irfhanaz asked Have you read along for a ride by meg cabot?**

_**My answer: No I have not, i don't really like Meg Cabbot that much, sorry :(**_


	16. Idiot

**Hey guys I'm writing on my ipad so blame autocorrect this is gonna be more of a Drabble partly because I have no idea what I want to write so I'm just going to let something flow, TALLY HO! ACTUALLY! I KNOW WHAT IM GONNA DO it' San AU sorry :( **

* * *

**Idiot**

**Percy **

I can't believe this homecoming was getting closer and closer and I still hadn't worked up the courage to ask Annabeth to the dance.

I mean sure we've been friends since we were 6, but this is Annabeth not just some random girl.

I sighed and banged my head on the locker, great some guy is gonna ask her, and then she'll say yes, and they'll kiss and get married, and I'll end up being the best man just great.

I was about to hit my head on the lockers again when Annabeth walked to me, "hey Percy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on I've known you forever you can tell me right?" I shook my head. "Fine then."

"No, I mean there is this girl I wanna ask to homecoming but I don't know how to ask her."

She raised an eyebrow, " grow a pair and ask her seaweed brain."

"Well I would but we're also really good friends and if she says no it'll be awkward."

"No it won't your asking her to go to homecoming with you not to marry her."

Just then I saw Andrew walk toward where me and Annabeth were standing, he waved to Annabeth, "Hey, umm I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me?"

Annabeth smiled, I frowned great i'd lost the only chance I ever had wayta go Percy good job. "I'd love to go but you see... Percy just asked me, and I said yes."

Andrew frowned but nodded, "yeah that's fine I guess."

Annabeth smiled apologetically, " sorry Andrew."

Once Andrew was out of earshot Annabeth turned to me, "Sorry I had to throw you under the bus there."

"Oh um it's okay but I was gonna ask you something," It' snow or never Percy come on, " do you think- maybe-you know-I mean you don't have to- I was wondering-"

She gave me an exasperated look, "Spit it out boy."

"Do you want to go to homecoming with me?"

She looked at me for three seconds, and I was ready to run, but then she smiled "you finally got the hint!"

I was totally confused, " what hint?"

"You're so oblivious, I've been hinting at this since the beginning of the year."

I was completely thrown of guard, "so it's a yes."

"Yes you idiot, it's a yes."

* * *

**okay dokay that's that HEY YOU GUYS WANNA ANSWER A QUESTION FOR A VIRTUAL COOKIE?**

**I have absolutely no idea what to do for the next one which is Betrayal so if you have ideas please please put em in the reviews.**

**ALSO what's your favorite band, and your favorite song by them?**

**mine as of now is Neon Trees - Everybody Talks **

**but overall my favorite band is The Script and my favorite song is Breakeven **


End file.
